


Unbottled Emotions

by SmileDarlin



Series: Rdr2 [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Begging, Biting, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Micah is a brat, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rarepair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sub!Micah, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence, Whining, also pinning, but not quite hate sex, dom!Arthur, mild dubcon, not beta read we die like men, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Just take the morbell smut lol. I wrote this in one evening with non beta so. This is a pretty obscure ship and I completely blame Hackeraxe's amazing art for getting me into this.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Rdr2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333684
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

"You made a goddamn mess of that, didn't ya?" Arthur growls as he slams the rickety door of the abandoned cabin. The gaze Arthur is shooting Micah could have burned hole through him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know a second stagecoach was gonna come?" Micah snarls right back at Arthur. He stalks up to Arthur and shoves a finger into the centre of his chest. Arthur scowls and grabs Micah by the jacket so he could shove him into the wall. 

"Cus you planned this goddamn job!" Arthur growls, pressed right up against Micah. He had to look down at Micah because of how he towered over him. Micah's breath hitches in his throat.

"Well I-I!" Micah doesn't finish his sentence because he's not quite sure where it's going. The way he's pinned he can feel all of Arthur against his body and it's killing any deep thought. The muscles of Arthur's arms were tense and his wide chest was stopping him from moving.

"Don' try and squirm your way outta this! I ain't listening to yer talk" Arthur growls, hand wrapping around Micah's throat. Arthur squeezed hard enough to be a threat but not enough to kill him, even if he felt like killing Micah. 

That is it for Micah. That is the end of any self-control for Micah. His eyes droop as his breath chokes out his throat. Blood was rushing south so quickly it made his head spin. The hand around his throat probably helped his head spinning too.

"D-daddy" Micah chokes out, hips jerking into Arthur's solid stomach because of the height difference. His brain completely shorts out as his hard cock gets some friction and he moans unabashedly.

Arthur's eyebrows shot into his hairline at Micah's reaction and he unclenches his hand. He'd say he hated Micah but obviously, his cock didn't mind him from the way it was twitching and hardening. 

"Daddy, huh? Didn't even know you was sweet on men" Arthur purrs, chuckling darkly. Micah's eyes are blown wide and he is heaving like he's just run a mile but he still scowls at Arthur. He struggles against Arthur's grip even if it's fruitless.

"I ain't sweet- ah" Micah starts to growl out a response before a thigh is pressed between his legs. The dry friction is a little painful on his cock but he still shudders anyway. He blames not having any personal time for the way his hips instructively rut against Arthur.

"Might wanna tell yer cock that, cus you look awful sweet grinding against my thigh" Arthur drawls, partially teasing Micah but secretly enjoying the way he looks. Micah scowls and stops moving his hips with great difficulty. 

"Go ta hell Morgan" Micah scowls. His voice dies in his throat as Arthur leans right into his space and presses his thigh against his cock harder.

"Come on now boy, you wanna be good for you daddy don't ya?" Arthur murmurs, low in his throat. Micah tries not to let a whine out but it comes anyway, loud and needy. Arthur chuckles darkly as Micah nods.

"Go on boy, rut against my thigh and maybe I'll let you cum" Arthur orders in a purr. Micah doesn't have to be told twice, resolve breaking as his cock throbs. His hips move slowly at first before he gives into just rutting desperately against Arthur's thigh. He presses his face into his shoulder to stop any noises coming out.

"Now boy, daddy wants to hear you" Arthur growls, tugging Micah by the hair to stop him muffling himself. It has a double use of giving Arthur access to nip at Micah's throat. It'd leave marks and Arthur smirks thinking about how Micah would explain them.

"Mm, daddy please I'm-I'm close daddy" Micah whines, cock jumping inside his pants every time Arthur bit into his throat. He was too far gone to care that he was begging to Arthur, he just needed to cum.

"You want to cum boy? Cum in your pants for your daddy? Go on, be a good boy" Arthur growls softly, wrapping his hand around Micah's throat again. Micah's cock jumps in his trousers at the hand and the promise of praise. His jeans are already ruined from precum so he can't really find a reason not to listen to Arthur.

"D-daddy!" Micah moans, mind going absolutely blank as he cums. His face is a little red from the choking but it's so good, amplifying the pleasure sparking up his spine with the light-headedness. His hips jerk erratically and his thighs shake as he ruins the front of his jeans.

"That's right, good boy" Arthur praises shakily, his own cock throbbing in his jeans. He wants to cum too -badly- but he's focused on Micah. The blissed out look makes his cock ache and he knows it'll stick with him. He takes his hand off Micah's throat and couldn't help but briefly grind his cock against Micah, giving in to his urges for a minute. The gasp from Micah is audible despite his panting.

"Daddy, pleaseplease I want your cock" Micah begs, the words escaping him in his post-orgasm bliss. He shudders as he feels just the outline of Arthur's cock. It's big and he can tell that through the layers of clothing. Arthur is quiet for a moment, the begging almost making him give in but he pulls away from Micah.

"You ain't been a good enough boy to deserve my cock yet. Saddle up, we best get back to Dutch 'fore nightfall" Arthur grunts, visibly adjusting his hard cock and groaning under his breath. Micah whines softly and stays against the wall for a few seconds to regain his strength.

Micah almost wishes he could say he didn't enjoy what had just happened, he wasn't sweet on men no matter what Arthur thought, but he'd very much enjoyed it. He scowls at the emotions this had shaken loose and shoves them back in the depths of his mind.

The ride back to camp is silent, both of their heads full of what'd happened in the cabin. Wondering if it'd happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Micah go on a job together and they get more of a score than they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm burned out man. It's mess but hey.

"Arthur!" Dutch's voice booms through the camp and, Arthur's caught in his gaze. Dutch is standing at his tent with Micah and a cigar. 

"Yes Dutch?" Arthur asks as he stands in front of the pair. Micah scowls at him before looking away. Just like always, but he is stealing glances at Arthur now. Dutch stubs out his cigar and pats Arthur's shoulder before gripping it firmly.

"Son, I know you have faith in me, but if my plans are going to work you need to have faith in all of the gang, including Micah" Dutch begins, Arthur almost knows something is coming, and he folds his arms over his chest.

"Micah got a good tip, a nice little house robbery which should be simple for you two, my favourite boys" Dutch finishes and it's clear it's not optional. He pats Arthur's shoulder again, smiling at him, before guiding him and Micah towards the horses. Arthur nods, sighing a little.

"Course Dutch, if you think it'll help" Arthur accedes, raising his hands for a moment. Dutch beams again at Arthur before walking back to his tent. Micah's blood is already boiling, the feeling threatening to spill out and burn anyone nearby.

"Well then let's get this over with then" Micah huffs, mounting his horse and trotting away without waiting for Arthur. He wants to spend as little time alone with Arthur as possible. He's not letting it happen again. Micah is not sweet on men.

"Fine then, lead the way" Arthur mumbles, rolling his eyes. He mounts up and spurs his horse on to catch up with Micah. Arthur keeps his distance from Micah as the ride out of camp, knowing that it'll just be trouble otherwise.

Thinking about it, Micah had been more trouble than usual recently. Storming away when Arthur got near him, and Arthur had caught him stalking off into the woods once or twice. However, Micah has been staring at him and listening in on Arthur's conversations when he thought he wasn't paying attention.

It made him wonder if he was still as affected by what happened in the cabin as him.

"Stop daydreamin' cowpoke" Micah warns, growling low in his throat. He doesn't bother looking at Arthur. Arthur hasn't realized how long he'd been lost in thought, but he still scowls lightly.

"Jus' cus you ain't never had thoughts before don' mean you need to be jealous Micah" Arthur snarks right back at him, staring at the back of Micah's head. He still refuses to look at him. Arthur hears a snarl from the blond in front of him, but he stays quiet. The silence settles again, but it feels like a rubber band stretching out to its limit. 

"We both know why Dutch sent us out together" Arthur declares. He knows he's kicking a bee's nest, but they have to talk about what happened eventually. Micah doesn't entertain Arthur with a response, but he can see how tight Micah's grip is on his reins. 

"'nd don' think I haven't noticed you starin'" Arthur rumbles, studying Micah's reaction as he speaks. Micah stops his horse abruptly and turns to point sharply at Arthur. He scowls at Arthur, his whole face contorting.

"I ain't done none of that. There ain't nothing between us Morgan!" Micah snarled, something akin to a wolf. If looks could kill Arthur is sure he'd be dead on the ground, but he could hear the waver in Micah's voice.

Denial.

"Anyway shut it, we're here" Micah hisses, dismounting from his horse and tying him to a tree. He doesn't wait for Arthur again, disappearing off into the foliage. Arthur growls softly, clenching his fist. He resists the urge to turn Micah around and force him to talk about it. He sighs and grabs his rifle before following Micah. 

The house was more of a shack than anything else, wood heavily weathered and nails that are struggling to hold together. It didn't look like it'd bring much of a profit, but Arthur would give Micah the benefit of the doubt. 

"What's the plan?" Arthur whispers, batting through the undergrowth to catch up with Micah. There's a low growl as the other accepts he has to tell Arthur the plan. He pointed to the window where a couple of men were playing poker.

"Their gang members got a score recently. You shoot them through the window, and I break in through the door" Micah explains huffily, gesturing around the back of the house. 

"Seems simple enough" Arthur admits, shrugging. Micah appears pleased enough by the answer. He stays crouched as he disappears around the corner of the building. Arthur checks his gun, the click meaning he was ready to fight.

A few moments pass in silence, Arthur holding his breath as he aims at one of the men's heads. He gives Micah a few more seconds before letting the shot off.

There's an explosion of sounds: shattering glass, a gunshot, screaming and the clattering of furniture. Arthur's shot is right on target as the man slumped onto the poker table. The cards soak up the blood.

Suddenly, there's a loud slam, and two more gunshots and Arthur knows Micah's in the house. The last man stumbles back into Arthur's aim. It's not long before he's slumping the ground with a bullet hole between his eyes.

Arthur stands up and jumps through the now broken window. He's met with Micah wearing a rather self-satisfied smile. He holsters his guns and steps around the bodies to snatch up the few loose bills on the poker table.

"That all?" Arthur asks, raising an eyebrow at Micah. He scowls and shoves past Arthur. He searches through the cabinets, slamming them open.

"Course not! They jus' stashed it" Micah grumbled, shooting Arthur a withering glare. He should've have brought Arthur. Arthur watches Miach half tear the place apart with little luck. He taps his foot.

"You sure Micah, seems like a dud" Arthur murmurs, unimpressed that they wasted bullets for a couple of bloody bills.

Suddenly, Micah spins around to glare at Arthur, but something catches his eye. He shoves Arthur to the ground, making him groan but before he could yell at him, Micah's aiming his gun.

"Stupid bastard!" Micah growls, unloading bullet after bullet into the chest of an assault Arthur hadn't seen. His eyes go wide when he realises Micah saved his ass. He ducks again when a bullet is shot from the strangers gun. Luckily the threat is neutralised.

When Arthur lifts his head cautiously. He notices one of the paintings has fallen. He narrows his eyes at the large hole in the wall. He dusted himself down and walks over to the hole. He reluctantly reached in and tugs out a wad of cash.

"Ha, I told you, cowpoke! A dud!" Micah chuckles, getting right up in Arthur's face. He smirks at him, knowing he was right, sending even more adrenaline through him.

"Shit you were" Arthur admits, chuckling himself. His heart is pounding faster as he puts the money down on the table.

Finally, the adrenaline and the tension take their toll and then Arthur is kissing Micah like the world was ending. He shoves Micah against the wall. It's hard for Micah to resist when Arthur's tongue is searing and tearing him apart.

"Mm you know boy, you did a real good job 'ere. Nice big score. I think you deserve a reward" Arthur drawls, rolling his hips against Micah slowly. Micah groans at the outline of Arthur's cock against him, his own hardening. He nods, passing the point of caring.

"Shit, fuck yeah" Micah agrees, his arms and legs wrapping around Arthur. He raises an eyebrow at and tuts gently. Arthur grabs Micah by the chin, so their eyes meet.

"Mm if you don' use the title I wouldn't give you anythin'" Arthur warns. His expression is stern as he looks down at Micah. Micah scoffs even if it has a whiney edge to it.

"Mm just fuck me Morgan" he whines, grinding forward against Arthur's thigh. Arthur gives him a few seconds to change his mind before peels Micah off him. 

"Arthurrr" Micah whines, frowning a little when he couldn't get his way. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him before walking back to the hole in the wall. He's determined to have Micah use the title, they both enjoyed it so much last time.

"Please...daddy" Micah mumbled, latching onto Arthur again. He swallows at the glint in Arthur's eyes, letting him take him by the jaw again. 

"What do you want boy?" Arthur asks, his voice a low rumble. Micah whines loudly, looking away from Arthur. He already said it once.

In response Arthur traps Micah against the wall again, making it so Micah couldn't avoid eye contact. The blonde moans at the manhandling, eyes blowing wide.

"Please daddy, fuck me" Micah begs, head tipping back a little to give Arthur access to his throat. Arthur smiles at the submission and sucks a few dark marks into his throat. Micah moans quietly, hoping silently that the marks would stay.

"Strip for me first boy" Arthur orders, stepping back to give him room. Micah's a little resistant at first, whining, but a stern look hurries him up. Arthur licks his lips, ready for the show.

Micah goes slower than he needs, meeting Arthur's eyes as he rids himself of his outerwear: gun belt, coat, belt and boots. His cheeks are painted red as he unbuttons his red shirt, revealing pale skin littered with light blond hair. Of course, the real treat is the curve of his gut.

It's obvious Micah is overwhelmed by Arthur's burning gaze, pulling his hat down to hide his red cheeks and break eye contact. Arthur tuts gently, plucking the hat from his grip. He grips Micah's jaw firmly, so he's looking up at him.

"Now, now boy. Don't hide from daddy now, I wanna see all of you" Arthur orders, freehand running down Micah's body. Micah whimpers, eyes closing for a moment, before nodding as much as he could. Arthur smiles and realises his jaw.

"Good, keep going" Arthur praises. Micah's cock is tenting his jeans. If Arthur's teasing him, he has every right to tease him too. He palms himself through his jeans, moaning freely. Micah licks his lips as he maintains eye contact. 

Arthur growls lightly at the teasing and decides to finish the job for Micah. He bends the man over the poker table and tugs his jeans down around his thighs. Micah moans, shuddering as his face pressed against the cold wood.

However, that reveals that Micah didn't have any on underneath them. He hadn't meant to forgo underwear- he'd just been so distracted lately that it slipped his mind. Now it means his ass was on display. Arthur chuckles.

"Woulda look at that, my little boy didn't wear no pants. Were you that eager to have me fuck you?" Arthur teases, smirking at the shorter man. His hands roam again, one stroking Micah's cock and cutting off his indigent protests. Micah is about average size, but he fits nicely in Arthur's calloused hands.

"It- mm, it-it weren' fer you" Micah protests, even if the flush had travelled down his chest. Maybe he'd have to try going without them more often though-. He moans as his cock hardens fully in Arthur's palm, gripping the edge of the table.

"Mm, you ain' jus' gettin' away with that teasin' boy. Why don't you show daddy just now much you need his cock?" Arthur drawls, manhandling Micah onto his knees by a hand on his shoulder. Micah morns the lost of contact on his cock, but he doesn't mind his new position.

Slowly Arthur undoes his jeans and Micah is transfixed. His eyes go wide at his size- he knew Arthur was big but seeing it is something else. He's thick and a little longer than Micah. There's a flicker of worry that he wouldn't be able to fit it.

Obviously, Arthur notices because he runs a hand through Micah's hair. He smiles down at him. It's so soft, and it's almost overwhelming in the best way. Micah distracts himself by wrapping a hand around Arthur's cock, his fingers almost touching.

Arthur grunts at the feeling and Micah's cock twitches at the sound. He experimentally licks over the head of his cock, racking his brain to think of what he's had done to him. It seems to be pleasing as Arthur groans again.

Now Arthur's fully hard, he grips Micah's hair a little tighter to encourage him. Micah swallows thickly before taking just the tip into his mouth. Arthur thinks the image of Micah's lips stretched around his cock is irresistible, moaning freely.

"Such a good boy, look at you" Arthur drawls, praising him. Micah's cock twitches at the praise, but it makes him feel warm too. He bobs his head shallowly, greedy for more praise, but in his excitement he lets Arthur slip in too far. He chokes and pulls off.

"Woah, careful there boy. You don' gotta rush" Arthur reassures, gently scratching through Micah's hair as he recovers. Micah lets himself get lost in the feeling for a moment before trying again.

This time Micah goes slower, bobbing his head and taking more of Arthur's cock. He never thought he'd find himself on his knees for Arthur, but he's not complaining. His eyes are glassy. He takes his cock to the root, moaning around it.

"Shit boy!" Arthur grits out. The sight is too much for him, and he can't hold back anymore. He grips Micah's hair with both hands and thrusts into his mouth. Micah's caught off guard and chokes, but he lets his jaw go slack. The string of moans and groans that leave Arthur as he uses his mouth is enough for him. 

Micah's hand finds its way down to his aching cock, stroking himself with all the precum he's been leaking. He doesn't realise how much he needed it until he moans around Arthur's cock. He can tell the others close, and he wants his cum.

Arthur huffs as he pulls out of Micah's mouth with some serious effort. To his surprise, Micah grabs his cock and keeps stroking him.

"Mm daddy want your cum, please make me a mess" Miach begs, opening his mouth wide as soon as he's done talking to catch Arthur's cum. He groans at the filth Micah was spewing. He couldn't disappoint his boy, could he?

The shack is filled with the wet sounds of Micah stroking Arthur's cock before a wanton moan cut through it. His cum paints Micah's face: his hair, tongue, his cheeks and even one closed eye. Arthur smears the last bit of cum off his cock onto Micah's cheek.

"Jus' look at you, swallow like a good boy" Arthur pants, collecting some of his cum on his fingers and pressing them into Micah's mouth. The blonde groans and follows the order without hesitation. It's a strange flavour, salty but he doesn't mind.

Then Arthur notices Miach stroking himself, and he tugs the man back up. He bends him over the table again and puts Micah's hands on it. He leans over his companion to whisper into his ear.

"Daddy's going to take care of you now, keep yer hands to yerself" Arthur orders. Micah whimpers but nods. He's satisfied with the response and spreads the other's cheeks. He slowly works a finger in, using his cum as lube.

The feeling is intense for Micah, making him pant against the table. He's never done this before, but it feels good after the discomfort leaves him. When a second finger is added He groans, but Arthur's not going fast enough for his liking. He thrusts back into his fingers.

"Don' boy, be patient" Arthur warned. He catches the grin on Micah's lips as he keeps fucking himself on Arthur's fingers. He chuckles darkly and hauls Micah up by a handful of hair.

"Brat. If you want it hard that's what you'll get" Arthur growls. He pushes one last finger into Micah and stretches them out wide. He lubes up his cock. Micah whines and moans at the manhandling.

Slowly Arthur thrusts into Micah at first. Of course only at first. Once Micah had adjusted Arthur slammed into him, his thrusts getting faster and harder. Pretty soon the sound of Arthur's hips slapping against Micah's ass filled the room.

"Daddy- ah- please, daddy!" Micah moans, letting out a constant stream of babbling. The rough pace makes it hard to be quiet. Arthur's cock fills him up so completely.

Suddenly Arthur hits something deep inside Micah, and he screams in pleasure. He sees white as his legs shake. A feels a hand wrap around his throat. Not quite choking him but enough to make his breath catch in his throat.

"Yeh you like that boy? You gonna cum for me boy? Go on" Arthur orders, tightening his grip on both Micah's throat and cock. It's just perfect for him cum hard. Arthur fucks him through it. He can feel himself getting close as Micah clenches around him.

"Ha- I'm going to fill you up good boy" Arthur warns. He tugged Micah flush against his chest so he could grip his neck easier. Arthur fucks Micah with abandon, biting his shoulder so they'd be plenty of marks.

It makes Micah's head spin. He moans from overstimulation but he wants Arthur to cum in him. He's too tired to participate fully, just being a tool for his daddy's pleasure. It's intoxicating.

"Yesyes please" Micah's begs breathily through the grip on his throat. Arthur growls and buries his face into Micah's neck as he cums. Micah whimpers at the feeling of being filled up, clenching around Arthur. 

When they'd both gotten their breath back a quiet settled over them. Arthur stays inside Micah for a little before carefully pulling out. He opts to tug Micah's pants back up- they could clean up properly later. 

"Come 'ere" Arthur murmurs, tired but still wanting to make sure Micah was already. Micah nods sleepily and turns around, allowing Arthur to wipe his face clean with a handkerchief.

"I can do that myself" Micah grumbles, not making any attempt to stop Arthur. He'll blame it on the afterglow of his orgasm, but he lets his eyes slip closed with a quiet sigh. The gentle touches are relaxing.

"I know, but I'm just making sure you're alright" Arthur mumbles, shooting Micah a bit of a look. Micah chuckles and waves his hand to dismiss it.

"I'm fine. You ain' that good cowpoke. We're not doing any of this soft shit in camp" Micah warns even if Arthur is that good. Maybe he is sweet on one man, but he doesn't need anyone to know. He picks up his clothes and dresses again.

"Fine but we gotta have a real conversation 'bout this, no sulking around" Arthur insists, tucking himself into his pants. He sticks his thumbs into his belt loops as Micah contemplates it.

"Fine Arthur" Micah agrees. He glances over to his companion before looking around the room. It'd only be a matter of time before someone else stumbled onto this place.


End file.
